


"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request: Drabble 148 with Jason Todd please!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Kudos: 27





	"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"

The television screen was looping the menu screen of the movie that had ended long ago, and a bowl of leftover popcorn kernels sat upon the ottoman from the thrift store down on West 18th. You were woken abruptly by the sound of footsteps and a creaky door outside in the apartment hallway, but Jason was still asleep. He had patrol duties last night and forgot about his breakfast meeting with Bruce the following morning, so you had to wake him up earlier than his usual time. 

As swiftly as you could, you craned your neck from your position halfway on top of his chest to look up at his resting features. The orange glow from the television cast a peachy glow on his skin, almost as if the sun was shining down on him. His breathing was soft, and his eyes moved behind his eyelids every once in a while. ~~_wat a sof boi…_~~

Your hand, with a mind of its own, came up to brush the light stubble adorning his chin, bringing a smile onto your face as Jason seemed to relax further into. In the distance, a siren wailed as it drove closer to your building. You knew this was the one sound that would always wake Jason, so you quickly closed your eyes and steadied your breathing as the firetruck zipped past. Jason gasped a little as he looked towards the window before giving a sigh. His body seems to still for a second, breathing held, and his heartbeat thumping a little louder than earlier. 

A hand came up to brush your hair as Jason sighed, yet again. His body shifted slightly, and a kiss was planted on your lips. You couldn’t help but smile, giving away your feigned state of sleep. Jason leaned back down as a chuckle escaped his lips ever so slightly before your eyes fluttered open to look at your significant other. His face was turned away from yours, eyes steadied on the television before the two of you. 

“Why do you always do that?” You inquired in a whisper, causing Jason to turn stiff. **“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”**

Silence filled the air as your hand came up to gently caress his turned cheek.

Jason looked down at you before giving a meek smile, “It’s habitual, doing things discreetly. I’m just… afraid.” 

“Of what,” you sat up a little, eyebrows contorting into confusion. 

Jason wasn’t one to talk about his feelings very often, but you got a sense from the way he would portray himself sometimes, but nonetheless, you never really asked, in case you were to push a button that wasn’t supposed to be pushed.

Jason’s hands came up to squeeze your arms as he sighed, “I don’t want to scare you away. You’re one of the few best things I have in my life, and-”

Without another thought, you leaned down to press your lips gingerly on his as you held up your weight with one hand, the other finding its way to rest a thumb on his lips when you pull away. 

“I know exactly what I got myself into when I asked you out. I understand you have your insecurities, but trust me when I say, I’m here to stay.” 

A smile adorned his lips as he pulled you down for another kiss. 

“That last part rhymed a little,” Jason chuckled as you returned to your spot on his shoulder, chuckling along as Jason wrapped his arms around you, gently, because even though it has been months since you both became romantically involved, he couldn’t find himself ever getting over the fear of hurting you. 


End file.
